


I've always wanted a pet... - Roleplay

by eddieteddiebear



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [1]
Category: The Corruption (Original OCverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Role play stuff between me and a friend. Most will probably be about Abyss (my oc) and Kat (her character)





	I've always wanted a pet... - Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> iM SORRY I HAVENT RPED IN YEARS AND I LIKED THIS SO I ASKED TO POST IT HNGG
> 
> please dont hate me also the softly ticcing au is kinda on hold because ooF  
> im sorry im a hell child and really fucking love abyss.

**Kat**  
*Kat walked along the worn trail in the woods, humming quietly to herself. It was getting late, about twilight, but she had no place else to go. She sat on an old bench under an oak tree and stared at the lavender sky through the veil of leaves. A light breeze brushed the back of her neck and she shivered a bit, putting the hood of her jacket up and stuffing her hands in the pockets.*

 

**Eddie**

*Abyss had been up that god damned tree all day, waiting for someone or something to cross under him so he could get something to eat. Suddenly, his ears pricked up and he swung around, jumping to another one of the thick branches and staring down at where the noise came from. A chick? Out this late? Kinda weird... Doesn't matter does it, he thought, swiftly starting to descend the tree to the lower branches before dropping into the bushes and brush behind the bench with a low rustling and thud noise.*

 

**Kat**

*Kat jolted back to attention, sitting straight up. Her eyes widened and her heart rate quickened, but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. After all... it’s a public space... no laws against coming out this late, after all I’m here...she stood, spinning around in a slow circle, looking for what could have made the noise* “H-hello? Is.. anybody there..?”

 

**Eddie**

*He grinned behind his mask, the mask splitting where his mouth would be with a low crackling sound. He suddenly pounced out of the brush, jumping clean over the back of the bench and slamming his body into Kat's, knocking her to the floor before pinning her arms to her sides with his knees and straddling her, the sharp end of his pipe digging slightly into her neck.* "Little late for a girl like you to be out here, don't ya think?"

 

**Kat**

*Kat gasped a little, terror in her eyes. She scanned his face, or rather his mask, in panic. She shut her eyes and swallowed, feeling the jagged metal digging into her throat. She coughed a bit and opened her eyes again, pleading* “P-please... don’t kill me... I-I’ll do anything... a-anything at all just...” *fat tears began to roll down her cheeks* “Please don’t kill me....”

 

**Eddie**

*His mask split further, black tendrils slipping out as he chuckled, cocking his head slightly to the side. The concave dent in his mask seemed to change too, narrowing as if it were an eye.* "Anything huh? Pretty bold statement in my opinion."

**Kat**

*She kicked her legs a bit, her her heels digging into the soft dirt as she tried to squirm out from under him. She let out a tiny squeal but that was all she could muster, her vocal chords paralysed with fear* “A-anything...p-please, I have a f-family...” *she let out a tiny sob, looking up at him, still pleading.* “A-anything...”

 

**Eddie**

*His head straightens again and he keeps the pipe to her throat as he uses his other hand to remove his mask, the mask immediately snapping into its original expression as its removed. He drops it to the dirt next to his knee and shakes his head a little, his hair flattening across his forehead and showing what seems to be a gaping hole in his face. It blinks like an eye and narrows down at her as two holes in his cheeks widen as he gives her a grin filled with razor sharp teeth.* "Well then, Miss I'll-Do-Anything...I think I have the perfect 'anything' I want you to do for me..."

 

**Kat**

*She pressed herself farther down into the foliage, her chest shaking with quiet sobs. She took small shallow breaths, not wanting to risk a fatal slip of the pipe* “I... I’m listening...” *She stared up at him, terrified yes but..transfixed by the sight of him. He was horrifying, but fascinating. The way every small movement seemed calculated and fluid, like that of a true apex predator. His body, voice, and overall shape told her that he had been human at some point, more than likely, but something happened. Something she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about. She snapped back into the moment and averted her eyes* “W-what is it..?”

 

**Eddie**

*He moved the pipe away from her throat and got up. "Don't even think about trying to run. I will catch you and you will end up splattered on the forest floor, got it?" *He then got up off of her and picked his mask up and stepped back to the bench, sitting down on it and relaxing against the back of it, leaning his pipe next to him and putting his mask down too. He let his legs fall apart naturally and smirked a little before gesturing for her to kneel between his legs* "Comon little miss. I wanna have some fun now..."

 

**Kat**

*Kat's eyes widened a bit as she rolled to her knees, crawling over and shaking a bit, taking deep gulping breaths. She looked up at him, almost apologetically* “I-I’ve.. never done anything like this before...” *she sat on her knees and wiped a stray tear from her face* “I-I’m sorry... t-tell me if I d-do it wrong...” *she swallowed a bit and put her shaking hands in her lap, looking down submissively*

 

 **Eddie  
** *he cocked his head to the side a little again and hummed slightly* "There's a first time for everything." *He leaned forward and hooked his fingers under her chin, his sharp nails digging in a little as he made her look up. His 'eye' narrowed further and he grinned again.* "We'll start off slow, be a good girl and undo my pants."

 

**Kat**

*she winced a bit, looking up at him and whimpering quietly. She nodded, and reached up, unable to break 'eye' contact. She fumbled with the button for a moment before steadying her hands and finally getting it undone. She glanced down and unzipped them, letting out one last quiet sob. Her heart was in her throat, and she was sure that he could hear her inner panic clear as day*

 

**Eddie**

*He smirked, one of his hands running up into her hair and his nails scratching her slightly. He tilted his head forward a little and hummed slightly.* "I think you know what I'm after, keep going...get 'em down..."

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a little, tugging them gently down and out of the way. She shut one eye and cocked her head to the side,beginning to enjoy the slight stinging sensation. She focused back on his crotch, taking a deep breath and hooking her index finger around the waistband of his underpants, leaning forward and holding herself up with the other hand. She tugged them out of the way as well, her eyes widening when she saw his dick*

 

**Eddie**

*He smirked, chuckling slightly.* "You know, I didn't believe you when you said it was your first time doing this type of thing but...that expression is really something..."

 

**Kat**

*She looked up at him, embarrassed. Her face flushed and she looked away* “I-I’m sorry...” *She looked back to him, swallowing a bit* “I’m s-sure you’ve done it lots of times right..? O-or at least, h-had it done to you...” *She wondered how many times it had been consensual*

 

**Eddie**

*He shrugged half-heartedly, looking off to the side* "Probably not as many times as you think but yeah, a few times. Anyway, come a little closer and I'll help you, how about that huh?"

 

**Kat**

*she nodded slowly, moving closer till she was only an inch away. She glanced up at him again, then looked back to his dick, poking it gently* “N-now you show me what to do... right?”

 

**Eddie**

*He hisses quietly* "Openin' your mouth would be a good start..." *His dick twitched a little as she poked it, the already half hard shaft starting to stand up to attention properly* "Then stick your tongue out and I'll do the rest..."

 

**Kat**

*She nodded apologetically again, and opened her mouth wide as she could, sticking her tongue out* “A-ahh..~” *she shut one eye, nervously waiting and watching his every move. Wow.. I didn’t think my first time being intimate would be like this... what will I tell people..if I even survive the ordeal, she thought, her shoulders shaking a bit*

 

**Eddie**

*His smirk widened and the hand that had been carefully petting her head moved to the back of her head as his other hand pushed his now throbbing cock to a better angle. He pulled her head slowly towards his dick and the tip touched her tongue.* "Keep that mouth nice and wide for me okay?" *He grumbled, slowly starting to push his dick into her mouth with an almost caring and patient look on his face under his smirk*

 

**Kat**

*She let out a tiny gasp, but kept her mouth open wide for him. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and whimpered quietly. Don’t get turned on by this... dammit Kat, don’t get turned on by this... She made tiny pleased noises as he continued, licking the shaft gently as she closed her other eye as well*

 

**Eddie**

"Good~" *His voice dragged out roughly as he slowly continued to slide his dick deeper into her mouth, a low groan ripping up from his chest. Part of him knew this wasn't right but hey, that part wasn't in control of this situation, he was. And he was gonna have fun with this.* "Good girl, now I'm pretty sure you woulda had ice pops and candy lollies at sound point in your life. That's basically what you gotta do with this, 'aight?"

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit and wrapped her lips around his dick, beginning to suck gently and slowly. As she did so, she continued licking, running her tongue up and down. After a moment of this, she began feeling a little bold, and she grazed her teeth gently on it, moving up and gently nibbling on the tip* “L-like this..?”

 

**Eddie**

*His smirk faded a little in favour of a small o shape, the hand on her head being joined by his other hand as his nails slowly traced lines through her hair* "Mhm...mind those teeth though...you don't want this ending too soon do ya sweetheart?" *His voice trailed off into a low groan, his hips twitching slightly up*

 

**Kat**

*She quickly shook her head, too quickly. Now she felt, quite frankly, like a slut. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, instead circling the tip with her tongue, sucking on it a bit. She wrapped her fingers gently around the base and leaned forward, taking a deep breath and deepthroating it, gagging slightly. After a moment she stopped, taking it out of her mouth and panting a bit* “S-sorry...”

 

**Eddie**

*His back arched slight away from the back of the bench and his hands became fists in her hair, gripping it firmly but not hard enough to hurt yet. He let out a more please groan his head falling back as he did so.* "Water under the bridge if you can keep that up...”

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit, licking up the full length of his dick and flicking her tongue at the end before pausing to suck on the tip again. She made tiny moaning noises, and rubbed her thighs together . She deepthroated again, gagging but still holding it for a solid ten seconds before she had to stop, taking gasping breaths and coughing a bit*

 

**Eddie**

*One of his legs twitched heavily up and he slammed his foot back down, narrowly missing crushing one if her thighs under his heavy boot. His back arches more violently and he groans louder, his head staying back as his hips suddenly buck up quite hard, his dick going deeper into her mouth but not so far as to make her gag* "Fuuuck...You positive this is your first time? Or is the fear of what I'm gonna do to you if its bad makin' you better..."

 

**Kat**

*She makes a surprised noise, a twinge of fear snapping her back into reality* “I-I promise it’s my first time...” *She swallowed a bit, running her tongue up and down and sucking on the tip. she nipped gently again, deepthroating once more and turning her head side to side, gripping onto the wooden slats of the bench.*

 

**Eddie**

*An evil look dawned on his face as he grinned a little wider.* "I got an idea...I'm gonna stand up and I'm gonna need you to rise up with me, okay?" *He grumbled, shifting a little on the bench*

 

**Kat**

*She nodded, opening one eye to look at him again. The look on his face made her nervous, but she’s knew she had to comply. She licked up the length of his dick and sighed gently on the tip, getting ready to raise herself higher up on her knees*

 

**Eddie**

*He stood up, keeping his fingers tangled in her hair and gently coaxing her up with him, humming a little under his breath* "Good girl..."

 

**Kat**

*She rose up obediently, reaching out to hook her fingers around the back of his pants. She made her way slowly down from the tip, then forced herself down the rest of the way, deepthroating again. She clutched the waistband of his pants, supporting herself. She gagged and her chest heaved a bit, but she held herself there for a moment more*

 

**Eddie**

*He stood up straight and hissed, biting his lip as he pulled a little on her hair.* "Hey, I wanna try something...You might have to take a deep breath before I do it though... *He smirked a little, his fangs flashing a little in what little light there was left*

 

**Kat**

*She looked up at him, her face flushing a deep red. She nodded slowly. She coughed a bit and sucked in a deep breath, giving the sign that she was ready for whatever he had planned.*

 

 

**Eddie**

*A wide grin spread on his face, the holes in his cheeks making it seem even more inhumanly wide as he pulled his hips back* "If you need me to stop, just hit at my leg or something." *He growled, before thrusting forward hard. His dick hit the back of her throat and he began to fuck into her mouth, giving out grunts and groans of pleasure as he did so*

 

**Kat**

*She gagged, gripping onto his pants tightly. Each thrust forced a muffled grunt or something if the sort from her. After a bit, she began feeling a bit lightheaded. She hesitated, not wanting him to be angry with her, but she decided she had to. She lightly hit his leg*

**Eddie**

*He snapped to attention and pulled out fully, panting slightly as he looked down at her* "You okay?" *he panted out, his hand slowly running through her hair soothingly*

 

**Kat**

*She took a few gasping breaths, panting heavily. Sitting back on her knees, she opened her eyes and looked up at him apologetically.* “S-sorry y-you had to s-stop...”

 

**Eddie**

*He cocked his head to the side and chuckled* "Nah, I don't want you dying just yet..." *He carefully nudged his dick to her lips again, petting her hair still* "You can continue with what you were doing earlier...I'll warn you if I wanna do that again..."

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit, rubbing her head against his hand and smiling a bit. She opened her eyes a bit more and licked his tip, raising herself up a bit more. She dusted the dirt off her hands and reached around, clutching the back of his hoodie this time as she sucked gently on the tip*

 

**Eddie**

*He grunted quietly, his head falling back again as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, his hips slightly bucking and twitching every now and then as he began to reach his limit*

 

**Kat**

*One more time ought to do it, she thought, wrapping her lips around his dick and forcing herself down on it, still gagging a bit. She sucked gently on it, nipping the base gently and gripping his hoodie tighter, barely capable of supporting herself*

 

**Eddie**

*His hands suddenly gripped at her hair and pulled hard, pushing her further down onto his dick as his hips bucked forward hard. A hot, thick liquid gushed down her throat as he let a deep and guttural growl rip out* "Fuuck..." *he let go of her hair, letting her breath again*

 

**Kat**

*She coughed a bit, sitting down and leaning forward, panting heavily. She could still taste the hot liquid trickling down into her stomach. She put a hand on her throat, then looked up at him dazedly.* “W-was I g-g-good..?”

 

**Eddie**

*He falls back heavily onto the bench, sitting down and panting a little as he looks at her.* "Good? I'm still not sure it was the first time you did that type of thing but yeah...you were good..." *he glanced over at his pole, his face going from an almost relaxed expression back to his sinister smirk* "Now...all that excitement has made me even more hungry..."

 

**Kat**

*Her eyes widened a bit and she scooted backwards. She tried to get to her feet and stand, but it was no use. Her knees felt like jelly and she was shaking like mad. She looked up at him, whimpering* “P-please... n-no...”

 

**Eddie**

*He picked the pipe up and grinned, a psychotic look flashing across his face as he chuckled* "You know what...I think I'll keep you..." *He swung the pipe hard, catching her in the side of the head and knocking her out cold. He stood up, made himself decent again, grabbed his mask and put it on. He easily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before starting to walk back to his home. He could always find something else to eat in a bit...*

 

 

 


End file.
